


Lucy's Poem

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, sadish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: Not proof read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read

My younger days are all to real

These tears stain my face

nothing is right

you were suppose to be mine

like we were kids

you cherished me then

The blood on my hands

just burn more deeper

I finally escape

No time to disappear

As a pain in my head pushes me off the edge

A new area appears before my eyes

and fading slight blinds me

a new one takes over

She's like a child and

I can't say I love you

Kouta, please don't leave me

In the end

we all fall apart

my tears are from my sins

As guns arise

Lucy and the other me

will disappear forever

And no one will care


	2. Chapter 2

This pitch black room

so lonely

No noise

except my breathe echos in the walls

I want mommy and daddy

I want to be alright again

But nothing will change

This lady talks to me

But doesn't feel this void

My chest aches

Will anyone free me?

Daddy don't you love me?

Days pass and and I grow weaker

Till my times comes

A bright light surrounds me

Making it worth the lonely days

Opps, I killed again~

This filled the void

And I happily filled the insanity

All I feel is pain

So i keep my sorrow

My day is over

Daddy and me are together

Even after what I did

I feel warm

As I disappear

Darkness takes over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if you didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Left behind to cry,

As I try to get them dry.

Walking alone with anger,

It puts humans in danger.

Almost made it but got hit,

As I fall into a endless pit.

I wake up in a strange town,

What I hear is a strange sound.

Was there any bound?

I saw you and I was happy,

I tried talking to you,but kinda sappy.

All I could say was nyuu,

But I truly trying to say I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. The original poem I wrote for Lucy before the second one, I did.


End file.
